A Small Summer Fling
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: When the summer festival comes around, Sakura gets depressed for she has no boyfriend to spend the night with. Discovering a unconscious Kiba and a shaken Akamaru, she takes them into her house and fixes them up. One shot. KibaSakura


A small summer fling

A/N: Just a quick little Sakura/Kiba fluff...Nothing too graphic. But tons of cavity filling goodness. X3 So! Read and Review this one shot!

-------

"Another boring summer." Haruno Sakura sighed as she walked down the dusty streets of Konoha. Glancing around, she saw that there were couples left and right, all of them talking about the summer festival that was to take place this weekend. 'Right, the summer festival. I'll just sit it out alone in my apartment like last year... Hopefully the fireworks won't be as loud as last year...' Sighing she hung her head low as she kicked a rock on the ground. Perhaps she could take up Lee's offer and just sit next to him this year. She shuddered at the thought of Lee putting his arm around her shoulders. 'As IF!'

Walking into the bar, she sat down at the counter. Slapping down cash onto the bar in front of her, she ordered her favorite drink and began to drink away her worries. It was the best time of the year to get hammered, besides Christmas and New Years. Looking around, she saw that there were no dates in here. Sighing happily, she took another drink. This _was_ her favorite place.

Before she knew it, the afternoon had turn to late at night. Looking up from her drink, she glanced around at the now blurred bar. Getting out of the chair, she walked out of the now crowding bar and towards her apartment. Pulling the keys out of her pocket, she froze as she heard a small whimper of a canine of some sort. Raising her eyebrow, she turned and saw a tail sticking out of the alleyway. Knowing that tails aren't supposed to be growing from the walls of alleyways, she decided to go see why it was there. Walking around the corner, she looked down to see Inuzuka Kiba passed out against the side of a building. His trusty canine Akamaru laying next to him licking his hand.

"What are you doing here Kiba?" Sakura asked, bending over a bit to look at him.

Akamaru jumped up and faced Sakura, he was almost as big as a large horse.

"Hey big pup..." Patting Akamaru's head she stared down at Kiba, who refused to wake. Frowning, she looked up at Akamaru. "What happened?"

Akamaru barked repeatedly at her making her hold her head with one hand.

"Okay, never mind. Let's just get him off the street. Come on." Walking over to him, she grabbed his arm and lifted him to his feet.

Akamaru quickly headed over and helped Sakura place him onto his back.

"Let's go to my house... just until he wakes up, come on." Sakura led him over to her apartment, unlocking the door she flinched when she heard the annoying voice of the landlord.

"MISS HARUNO! What is rule number four hundred and two of this building?"

"No dogs allowed inside the complex." Sakura sighed.

"And what is that?" Her landlord asked, pointing at Akamaru.

"My friend. Just higher my rent okay? I don't feel like arguing." Sighing, she opened the door and led Akamaru and the unconscious Kiba into her apartment, slamming the door in the shocked landlord.

Akamaru barked a thank you and placed Kiba gently onto the couch. Sakura locked the door and walked over to Kiba. Placing a hand on his forehead, she frowned, "He's burning up. Loss of consciouness... Was he injured recently?"

Akamaru once more barked.

"How long ago? A few days?"

Akamaru growled.

"Longer then that?"

Bark.

"A week?"

Bark.

"Longer then a week?"

Growl.

"Okay... Where is it Akamaru? I need to know where the injury was." Sakura quickly got up and fetched her medical pack. Pulling out a pill, she took it quickly. Immediately, she felt the buzz of the alcohol disappear. Sighing, she watched as Akamaru stared at Kiba. Placing his nose on his stomach, he gently lifted his shirt with his teeth.

Sakura nodded and releaved Akamaru of the shirt. "It looks like a puncture wound... and infected badly." Pulling some antiseptic out of the bag, she quickly looked around. Getting off her couch, she quickly walked over to the kitchen table and cleared it with a sweep of her arm. Walking over to Kiba, she lifted him to his feet once more and, with help from Akamaru, hoisted him onto her tall table. Cleaning her hands, she had Akamaru sit down in the living room while she cleaned the wound.

Sakura froze only a few times when she heard Kiba moan or saw him wince. Hearing Akamaru whine in the lving room she frowned, "It's okay pup. Kiba's going to be fine." Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Shosen Jutsu" and concentrated chakra into her hand. Placing her hand on Kiba's stomach, she pushed her chakra into his skin and into the wound.

Akamaru sniffed the air as he sensed the amount of chakra Sakura was using to heal his friend. His tail wagged as he watched her heal Kiba.

Sakura opened her eyes after a while and looked at the healed stomach. Sighing, she leaned against her fridge and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor. "He's going to be fine. He should have been sent to the hospital Akamaru."

Akamaru slowly walked into the kitchen, his tail tucked between his legs. Looking at the sleeping Kiba on the table he licked his arm and turned to see Sakura falling asleep. Silently padding over to her, he lay down on the floor and nudged her with his paw so her head fell down to rest on his furry stomach.

-------------------

Kiba slowly sat up feeling cold. Rubbing his arms together, he discovered his shirt was missing. Blinking the sleepy out of his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was sitting on a table. Looking down at the floor he saw a the pink haired Sakura sleeping using Akamaru as a pillow. His hand quickly moved down to his wound and he found that it was not there. Quietly stepping off of the table, he walked into the living room and recovered his shirt. Placing it on, he walked back into the kitchen and opened her cabinet.

-------------------

Sakura awoke to the smell of blueberry muffins. Slowly sitting up, she placed her hand over her eyes and rubbed the sleep away. Opening them, she stared up at Kiba, a glassy look in her eyes.

"Good morning Sakura. Care for a muffin?" Kiba asked, holding out a muffin to her. "I was going to make bacon, but I don't think you wanted to get trampled by Akamaru."

Sakura slowly stood up and scratched her head, remembering what happened last night her eyes zapped back to normal. "What is wrong with you? You had a severe infection and you could have died had I not found you. Why didn't you go to the hospital!"

Kiba shrugged and popped the muffin he had offered her into his mouth. Raising an eyebrow he saw Akamaru yawn and sit up.

Akamaru opened his eyes and saw Kiba standing there being lectured by Sakura. Wagging his tail he barked at him, 'You should thank her Kiba! She healed you and used a lot of her chakra to do so!'

Kiba finished chewing the muffin and licked his lips. "Right. Well. Sakura. Do you have a date for the summer festival this weekend?"

"Are you even listening to me I-What? A date? No... Why?" Sakura asked, blushing slightly.

Kiba rubbed his nose as he glanced up at the ceiling. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me... I'd pay for everything of course." Smiling, he looked down at her. Sakura's back was facing Kiba, making his eye twitch.

She had her hands covering her blushing face, 'Is he asking me out on a date! I haven't been on a date in so long! What if I goof it up! Ooooh!' Turning around she smiled as if nothing happend. "Okay! I'll go to the festival with you Kiba. But you have to dress up really nice and bring Akamaru."

"He always comes, so yeah!" Smiling, he watched as Sakura picked up one of his muffins, sniffed it and then took a bite. The fact that she sniffed it first made him smile.

Sakura smiled as she ate the muffin he made, freezing after she swallowed her smile flew off her face. "Why didn't you go to the hospital!"

Kiba laughed as he patted her head, "So cute. Anyways, I'm not really into the entire hospital thing... the atmosphere freaks me out."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "You don't like hospitals? But I work in one... They're not so bad! Really. You just gotta ignore the fact that there are sick people there."

"I don't like needles. And I don't like doctors." Kiba frowned as he crossed his arms. "Anyways! Thanks for fixing me up! I'll pick you up the day of the festival!" Smiling, he rushed out of the kitchen and out her front door, Akamaru right behind him.

Sakura was surprised Akamaru didn't knock over anything in the house the way he rushed after Kiba. Sighing, she turned around and gasped. "You JERK!" She screamed after him. He had left a huge mess in her kitchen for her to clean up.

-----------

Sakura admired herself in the mirror. The Kimono she wore was very very comfortable. It was all blue with white swirls and different patterns all over. Her favorite part about this particular outfit was the sash. It was white, simple, but went well with her outfit. Turning her attention to her long pink hair, she quickly grabbed her brush and began fixing it. Pulling out two pins from her draw, she pinned up her hair and searched around her room for her flower clip. After looking under her bed, she finally found it under her dirty laundry. Wiping it off, she placed it in her hair as she moved onto her makeup.

A knock at the door made her freeze. She was just finishing her lips as she rushed to the door. How long had it been since she was on a date? She couldn't remember. Opening the door, she saw Kiba's back, he was talking to Akamaru, who looked like he had been washed and brushed.

Kiba turned and his eyes widened as he stared at Sakura. A couple of days ago, she looked like a wreck. But right now, she looked down right hot.

Sakura eyed him up and down, her eyes eating the sight of him like candy. He had on a red open shirt and black pants with a red sash. Nothing else. He looked absolutely, dare she think, handsome. Smiling, she quickly ripped her eyes off of him and quickly put on her shoes. "Shall we go?" She asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Yeah! Come on! Akamaru will give us a ride!" Kiba smiled as he hoped onto the back of Akamaru.

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail as he stood still for Sakura to climb ontop of him.

Sakura gently sat down on Akamaru's back. She'd ride him side saddled, hopefully he wouldn't go too fast.

Kiba frowned and scooped her up, spreading her legs, he sat her on Akamaru properly in front of him. "Okay. There! Hold onto his fur and try not to fall off!" Slapping Akamaru's rear side, he let out a wild and happy howl mixed with a yell of joy. Lifting his hand, he caught some air as Akamaru jumped off into the street and raced off towards the park.

Sakura closed her eyes as she held onto the large dog's fur. Now she was going to have hair inside her kimono. And she'd be itchy for the rest of the night. When Akamaru jumped ontop of a boulder in the park, she let out a small yelp as she fell back onto Kiba.

Kiba smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to go for a ride around the village?"

How could she say no to the sound of his voice? It was so low, it was almost a suductive growl. Blushing, she nodded and sat up. Her hair pieces at this speed were going to fall out. Reaching up, she quickly let down her long pink hair and pocketed the hair pieces in her bra.

Kiba smiled as he hair tickled his face. Leaning forward, he placed his chin onto her shoulder and smiled.

Akamaru barked, making Kiba raise an eyebrow. "Well, if Sakura wants to..."

"Wants to what?" Sakura asked, looking up at Kiba.

"Wants to ditch the entire festival and just show up for the fireworks."

"Well, what else would we do?" Sakura asked.

Kiba smiled as he tightened his grip around Sakura's waist. "Well, Akamaru was thinking of taking a run through the forest and some fields... you up for it?"

Sakura looked up towards her bangs as she thought about it, her brow frowning in concentration. "Well, if he's up for it. I don't have any complaints." She smiled after a minute.

Kiba laughed a barky laugh as he reached forward and tugged on one of Akamaru's ears. "Hear that boy? She wants you to go for it! Give us some wind!"

Akamaru barked and jumped off towards the exit of the village. Once he cleared the gates, he sprinted through the branches of the giant trees.

Sakura squinted through the wind as she felt Kiba take her arms in his hands and spread them. "Wha'-"

"Fly with me." He whispered into her ear as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sakura blushed as she nodded and smiled.

----------

Sakura plopped down next to Kiba as soon as they found a spot in the grass. "Why aren't we going back to the village? We're going to miss the fireworks..."

Kiba smiled as he patted Akamaru who gave him a quick kiss with his nose and dashed off back into the forest.

"Where's he-" Sakura was cut off when the fireworks went off in the background. Her eyes widened as she looked up above the trees and saw that they had their own private show. Free of any 'Ohs and aws'. She jumped a bit as she heard fireworks behind her and to her left. They were surrounded by the other villages firework shows. Sakura smiled as she placed her head onto his shoulder and sighed. "Thank you for the wonderful time Kiba."

"What? You're leaving now?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with a small teasing smile.

Sakura smiled as she looked up at him. "Well, maybe... but before I do..." Leaning up, she placed a small soft kiss on his lips. A few short seconds later, she felt Kiba's hand slide up from her waist, up her back and into her hair. Pushing on the back of her head, he deepened the kiss.

Sakura smiled as his kisses trailed down to her neck. Maybe this summer wouldn't be to bad after all.

-----

A/N: Review! I had fun writing this fanfict and I hope that all of you who read it liked it!


End file.
